


All the Time in The World

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: where the reader is being sold in an alleyway to like an undercover gang of abusive alphas but right after the trade was made, Sam and Dean rescue the reader and at first the reader is scared of them but she slowly gets used to them over time and they take care of her and nurse her back to health because she has scars and she opens up about how she was abused in the past. And just some fluffy angsty times with Dean x reader x Sam





	All the Time in The World

“Get your paws off her!” Dean shouted as he and Sam pulled guns in the dark alley. 

“Hunters!” One of the Alphas in the group shouted. A briefcase full of money was grabbed by an opposing party member. The Omega they had scented almost half a mile back screamed as a knife stabbed into her back, before she crumpled to the ground. 

“Dean!” Sam shouted, as he watched the small Omega curl in on herself and the blood pooled around her.

Dean jerked awake as the same Omega started screaming three doors down in the bunker. It had been three years since they had brought her back to the bunker safe from the Alpha’s that were trying to sell her. Yet they had not been able to go a week without her having a nightmare or panic attack. Sam had made sure that she had suppressant knowing that there was no way she would survive the mental horror of going through a heat. They had fed and nursed her back to health, and all things considered she was a pretty little omega. Young, but pretty.

Sam and Dean both knew that their Alpha side was not safe around her, and they both knew that the other wanted her, for more than obvious reasons. Yet, neither of them had tried to take that step, as she still had not fully recovered.

The brothers met at the same time at her door to check on her.

“You okay?” Dean asked putting his gun in the back of his pants. The little omega nodded, gasping and panting still from the terror of her dreams.

“Want either of us to stay?” Sam offered, shrugging his shoulders at Dean’s knowing look.

“Yes please.” She mumbled quietly.

“Who do you want to stay, sweetheart?” Dean’s expression softened.

“Both of you?” she asked timidly.


End file.
